


Träumerei (Daydreams)

by KahluaMilk



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Dark Past, Demon/Spirit, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kitsune Izaya!, Love/Hate, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Post-デュラララ!!×２ 結 | Durarara!!x2 Ketsu, Romantic Comedy, Youkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahluaMilk/pseuds/KahluaMilk
Summary: The story set in Ikebukuro, one half year after what happen in the end of KetsuWhen the peace come to Ikebukuro, everyone continued their liveBut, the fortissimo live never could be the same again... Not after the informant broker decide to leaveThe old acquaintance agreed to find the informant together, they know everyone deserve a second chance, Izaya deserve it tooBut when a several mysterious attack happen in the city, added more reason why they have to find the informant broker but they have to move fast  before everything they love come crashing down and before the city they love become turf wars





	1. Re;

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys!
> 
> So this is my second fanfic after Haters turn Lovers, it's still continued and i hope this fanfic would be good as the first but it'll be more better if this one is better
> 
> Oh, yeah. I'm bad at summaries too

**Träumerei (Daydreams)**  
**Chapter 1 : Re;**

_One half year_

_One half year had passed since that day... The day where Ikebukuro fell into big chaos and near destruction_

_One half year... That much time has passed since that day. The day that shook the lives and even took some of those who lived in, Ikebukuro the city that full of urban._

_One half year... Since the place never felt the same ever again. Those who've only stepped in the busiest city would never experience Ikebukuro as it was one half year ago. Sure, the city already recovered from the destruction._

_The damage that caused by the 'chaos' that night almost recovered as if it never even happened. Some people even become skeptical at how quickly the government to be able to fund the repairs, but after a while no one bother to asked_

_For those who played a role in that chaosed night knew that while the city was now back to normal, it would never be the same place again._

_Everyone's lives went back to normal after all riot that happen that day. Ryuugamine Mikado had to spend a few months more in the hospital after he woke up from his coma, he returned to school with Kida Masaomi and Sonohara Anri plus Mikajima Saki who decide to start school with them in Raira academy._

_Their classmates greeted them, blissfully unaware of their part in the prior chaos. Of course the Dollars, the Yellow scarves, the Blue square and even the Saika childs still pretty much exists, but for now the fourth of the are just happy to be back to where they started…_ _Peaceful and Harmonious coexistence._

_After Mikado awake Kuronuma Aoba came infront Mikado and asking forgiveness, Mikado really happy to know that Aoba braven himself for asking that, so he doesn't had any problem in giving him forgiveness_

_But, the story's little different with Kida and Anri. They certainly didn't like how Mikado could forgive Aoba that easily despite everything he had done to Mikado. After alot of effort in proving himself slowly but surely Kida and Anri accept him and forgive him for all his fault_

_Kururi and Mairu keep stay in the city and went under the tutelage of Sharaku Mikage after Izaya disappeared, they were getting along quite well with Awakusu Akane.The twins who always claim to hate Izaya, now hoping that someday her brother will come back. They admitted that despite everything Izaya had done, he's still their brother and they cared for him._

_The same goes for Kishitani Shinra, despite how evil and bad Izaya is... H_ _e still one of his bestfriend and Shinra always grateful how Izaya would hide Celty head without telling the dullahan._ _That's why, he asked almost every of his acquaintance to search any information about the informant broker. Unfortunately, up until now he hasn't find any clue where Izaya is but he never going to gave up, because this time he would never leave the informant_

_He and Celty sturluson also returned to their apartment where they lived in together, their love for each other growing more and more after the circumstances. The dullahan didn't even protest when Shingen proposed to take her head with him to Chicago for study._

_She was already happy and contented with her life now, with the man who accepted her for who she was and loved her despite not having a head. She was grateful Shinra made her realize this was where she truly belonged._

_She still works her usual job as a courier_ _and of course the legend of the headless rider is still famous to everyone in Ikebukuro, though for Celty Sturluson, it was her life and she was happy with it. Sometimes she help Shinra to search where Izaya is, driving all around the city sometimes she drive outer city._ _She didn't like Izaya, she hates him but she also know that everyone deserve a second chance._

_As for Yagiri Namie, she decide to accept the offer from Shingen and go to Chicago with him to study the dullahan head. She didn't know where his ex-boss is and even though he is just an asshole who like playing with other people, she still cared for him because she know how lonely he is, that's why she willing to help Shinra using her skill whenever she have the time. Of course it's isn't easy, but she didn't gave up nor everyone_

_Her relationship with Seiji still the same and now, she's start getting along with Harima Mika. She even let her brother and his girlfriend to go to America to catch her even though she wouldn't gave him the dullahan head._

_Kadota Kyohei and his gang still the same as ever, but there's something different about him. It was his relationship with Izumii Ran, Kyohei know it's not good thing to betray Izumii Ran that's why he decided to apologize and to his shock, Izumii forgave him and apologize too, their relationship getting better day by day. Erika and Walker keep blabbering about Anime almost everytime._ _It really made Kyohei and Saburo frustating everyday_

_They also helping Shinra to find the informant, they will drive all around Tokyo and search for any news or rumour bout him, sometimes they will contact their underground friend to help too._

_Rokujo Chikage now mostly seeing wondering around Ikebukuro with his harem, he still the leader of Toramaru but they decide to keep the peace and enjoy his life. He also keep contact with Kyohei and his gang, sometimes they also hang out together_

_Haruya Shiki continue working as one of Yakuza executives, sometimes he worked with the headless rider. After the disappeared of the informant, it's make him doesn't hav any choice but to work with Shinra to find any clue about where he is him, he uses every connection he have but no avail_

_Akabayashi start contacting Anri more often, it made them getting close to each other. He feel he have resposibility to take care the daughter of the woman he love, and it's also the reason he keep threat Kida and Mikado to look after Anri, it sure disturb both of them._

_Heiwajima Shizuo went back to working with Tanaka Tom as a debt collector, now after Vorona and Sloan went back from Russia. According to Vorona, she and Sloan already cleared their problem with Vorona father, that's why they decide to came back._

_She also start to help Shizuo and Tom with the work, while Sloan decide to work in Russian sushi along with Dennis and Simon. Tom and Vorona getting closer to each other. And one day, they decide to announce their relationship, Shizuo really happy about it just like the other too_

_Heiwajima Kasuka and Hijiribe Ruri are getting closer day by day, they even planning to go engage when they reach enough age. Kasuka and his brother spend alot time than before, both of them will dinner together or watch some movie. Sometimes Ruri will tag along. Yeah, it might not easy but they keep try to make their life better_

_One half years..._

_It's been one half years and everyone has moved on and were all continue their lives again._

_Well…Almost everyone._

It was beautiful day in Ikebukuro, the cherry blossom blossom and falling to the street, some of them got blowing by the wind, Mikado look at it with a smile on his face, his already charge from hospital and today was his first day in school after holiday

"Ryuugamine-kun" he turn around to see Anri standing there, a faint of blush start appear on his cheek when he realize Anri turn into beautiful girl "Someone in love, his name is Ryuugamine Mikado~" a teased sang coming from behind him, Mikado known better than anyone who is this voice belong to

"Masaomi, stop teasing me like that" he turn and see his bestfriend standing right there with a Raira spring uniform, beside him stood a girl named Saki "Good morning, Saki. You finally decide to go to school too, i'm really happy" say Anri

"Yeah, i guess it's time for me to go to school again. But, this uniform embarass me" she say while keep pulled the skirt more down "It's okay, you'll get used to it" say Anri "Let's go them" Kida start walking but Mikado stop him "We have to wait for two person" he say "Who?" ask the blond kid "Oh! Good morning everyone, your favorite Yoshimune Miyoshi is here~" greeted the reddish-brown haired male "Miyoshi, long time no see. I'm so happy that you decide to start go back to school" Kida greeted

"After all that's happen i decide to start going to school again" he said while rubbed the back of his head "You said we wait for two, right? Who's the last person?" ask the blond "Well, you'll know when he hear but when you see him please hold back your anger" he said  
"I got a bad feeling for this person" when Kida said that a familiar voice called Mikado and they turn around to see "Mikado-senpai" Aoba with the Orihara twin walk together "Why is he here?" ask Kida clenched his fist

He still couldn't forgive the fact that Aoba was using Mikado for his own benefits but he still trying "Masaomi, calm down. You have to know that he already change and he also apologize to me for what happen even though we couldn't blame him, part of it were my own decision" he said

Aoba look toward Kida "What?" he ask, the younger student bow his head "I'm sorry for what happen, i'm really aware that i'm the one who have to be blamed. I used Mikado-senpai kindness amd make him do something terrible.

But, i'm really sorry for what happen and if you would gave me another chance" before Aoba finish his sentence, Kida sighed "You don't have to bow like that, it makes me feel old. Beside what's in the past is past, we have to move on now" he said

"Kida-senpai" Aoba looked at him with a happy eyes "Ugh, don't look at me like you falling for me. Unfortunately i have Saki now" he said while swung a hand to Saki shoulder "Geez" is all Saki could say when she sees how her boyfriend act like a little kid "Guys, we didn't want to bother this dramatic scene but the bell already rang five minutes ago" say Mairu, the other twin nodded "We already late" he said calmly, there's a silence between them until Masaomi and Mikado looked each other

"We gonna late for the first day of school" they yelled while start running toward Raira academy followed by the other student "Geez, we shouldn't gor carrying like that" shout Miyoshi "Well, we have to run if we didn't want Akatsuji-sensei to torturing us" say Kida

* * *

The raven haired woman slammed some document to her desk "Geez, that gas mask really annoying, much more annoying than Izaya. I should just killed him" she grumbled without realizing the gas mask man standing behind her "Ah, don't be like that Yagiri-san. I'm here you know and we have so much work to do plus i need your talent to help me" he say "Shut up, because of you i can't go with my dear Seiji" she cooed "Oh, didn't your brother Seiji are with that woman... They are go to honeymo-" before Shingen could finish his sentence Namie choked him "Don't you dare say that or i'll break your neck" she grunted

"You are doing that right now, you have to let me go or I'll seriously died" he said, Namie let him go while huffed "You really are a scary woman" he muttered "Hah? Got a problem with that?!" she retorded "No no, of course not" he say while lift his hand in defend "But, do you think they will find it? The head..." he say "I don't know, but they would never stop until they find it" she reply, Shingen sighed in defeat "Your brother really love that head so much. I'm gonna visit my son now" he said while walk out from the room, Namie grunted once more when she hear it "Yeah, he did love that head" she mumble

* * *

"Seiji-kun, look over there. That's building look really beautiful, oh i'm really happy i could go here with you, there's so much thing i haven't seen and it's really different than any city in Japan. I'm really happy" say Mika happily, she circling her hand to Seiji while both of them walk down on New York city sidewalk "Yeah, i'm really happy and thanked that you want to come with me. I would be lonely if you hadn't come here with me" he say "Don't say like that, i'm really happy i could help you Seiji-kun and be with you" she said while snuggling closer, the taller man smilled to see her action

* * *

The blond looking toward the cherry blossom, exhale some smoke, he were waiting for his boss to start work "Shizuo" he turn around and see his boss walking together along with a russian woman "Sorry, did you wait here too long?" he ask while try to catch his breath

"Nah, i just got here" he say while throw the cigarette to the pavement and step on it "Good morning, Shizuo-senpai" greeted the russian woman "Good morning, Vorona" he greeted back, apparently Vorona already come back from Russian with Sloan. She start working with Tom again while Sloan working with Simon and Dennis in Russian Sushi "Then, let's start our work today" say Tom start walking, his word earn a nodded two of his underlings "How about your wound, Shizuo-senpai?" she asked

"It's fine, now. Don't worry about it" he say, the blond woman nodded "That's good, knowing how danger your fight that night" she said, when they walked they passed the same building where Shizuo had his last fight with the informant broker He stopped and sees the building "What's wrong?" ask Tom who realize when the blond stopped in his track, the blond shook his head "It's nothing" he say while start walking again "Hey... Um, sorry to ask you but... Do you know how-"

"The flea condition?" he finished the sentencewhilel shrugging "Dunno, i try to search for him on my friend house but it's looks like he didn't go there. But with that wound there's no way he would go to hospital so i guess he go to another underground doctor" he say "Shizuo-senpai, are you feeling guilty? I could see your face show a guilt and sadness. Are you sad because you can't finish him? Or are you feeling guilty because you beat him?" she asked with her emotionless face "Well, i do feel guilty and sad but i don't know for whom. It is for me or for him, that's the part i don't know" he say, Vorona looked like she thinking but Tom intterupt them "Well, what's in the past is past, we have to move on. Beside we have job to do" he said "Yeah, you right Tom" he said _'Even though i couldn't move on without'_ he thought

* * *

"Ne ne, did you see the new anime named Satsuriku No Tenshi Ona?" ask Walker "Oh, that new anime. Yeah, i really like it. The art is good and the story is unique" Erika cooed "I know right, i also like the relationship between Zach and Rachel" say Walker  
"I like them but, my fujoushi instinct ship Zach and Edward more" she chirped "Eh, but didn't both of them man?" ask Walker "That's the amazing part of it, didn't you see. BL is one of the seven wonderful of the world. I could imagine them how they do it" exclaim Erika "Geez, you should try to stop imagine something like that again. It's disgusting" Saburo complained "Eh, but if you think carefully i bet you would agree with me" she say "Hell no, i wouldn't want to become homo. All i dreaminng of is to talk with Hijiribe Ruri" he exclaimed

"Could you guys please calm down, you guys act like a child?" ask Kadota "Oh, Kadota" the beanie man turn around to see Chikage with some of his harem "Hei, Chikage. What's up? It weird to see you here in Ikebukuro" he ask  
"I just came to see how the situation going on after that night" he say "Well, things got better now, at least Ikebukuro become peace after that day" replied Kadota "What about him? Did he survive? As long as i could remember, when the light bomb's gone. He also gone right"

As if he know who Chikage refering to he just nodded "I come to visit Shinra just to see if he was there or not, but it turn out he wasn't there and never been there" reply Kadota, they could hear Erika squealing from behind them "Kadota X Chikage, why i never thought about it" she yelled "What she mean by that?" ask Chikage while tilted his head "Just ignore her, okay" say Kadota while sighed "By the way, have you check the hospital?" he ask again, Kadota raised his eyebrow "Do you woried about him?" ask the beanie man "Well, i don't really know him but i guess what he get that night wasn't worth, as for me" he said, Kadota sighed "Yeah, i know he's smart person but to actually try to kill Shizuo, even insane people know it would impossible" he said

"Pretty weird, huh" Kadota shrugged when he hear Chikage comment "I don't know Izaya very well and i'm kinda agree with you about he's deserved it or not but it doesn't mean i'm justify what he's doing" he added "Always take a neutral side" he chuckled, and once again they could hear Erika squealed from behind Saburo "OH MY GOD, what amazing threesome!!! Dotachin love Rocchi but he love Iza-iza and it got twisted because Iza-iza love Dotachin. Love TRIANGLE" she yelled  
Walker immediately grab her and cover her mouth "Just ignore her, okay" Saburo said, Kadota sighed "Geez, you guys... Really" he say, Chikage chuckled "I'm sorry, Karisawa-san. But i like boobs better than flat chest, unfortunately Dotachin doesn't have it" he mocked

"You really-" Chikage laughed then walk away from the van gang as for Erika... She was passed out when Chikage 'tease' Kadota "Geez, this town already in peace but you guys still the same" he grumbled earn a chuckle from Saburo and Walker. Kadota who looked out frowned when he sees Kasuka car just passed them, and he could see clearly that he was with his girlfriend "There's no way i'll become otaku like you two, my love just for Hijiribe Ruri" Saburo stated "You should just gave up, you have a hard rival" Kadota muttered

* * *

"It is okay?" ask the idol toward her boyfriend who currently sit beside her while driving "What do you mean by that?" ask Kasuka with his usual poker face, Ruri looked toward her hand that she placed on her lap she keep silence until "Didn't you have a shoot today?" The actor shrugged "I want to spend today with you beside today is your day off, right? I want to use this free time" he said, the raven haired girl nodded "So, where are we going now?" she asked "Find my brother" replied Kasuka, after that Ruri didn't say a single word because she believe Kasuka had a good plan

After riding all around Ikebukuro for a hour, they finally spotted the blond with his comrade. He stopped infront of the blond and open the window "Nii-san" he say, the blond turn his head and confussion written all over his face "Kasuka" he mumbled then approach his car "What's wrong? Didn't you have a shoot today?" he asked, the brunette shook his head "Today is Ruri dsy off, so i'm planning to spend today with her" he said, Ruri leaned on "Hello, Heiwajima-san" she greeted, the blond nodded

"Did you need something from me?" he asked, the brunette nodded once again "I need your apartment key" he said bluntly, the ex-bartender tilted his head "My key? What for?" he ask "I don't want anyone intterupt me with Ruri, no one would thought i'll be on your apartment including my manager and her manager" he said made the ravenette woman beside him blushed "Beside, i just want to watch a movie with Ruri. But i'll be gone when you get back" he add, the ex-bartender nod "Nah, if you want to stay a little bit longer don't mind it. I'll gave both of you privacy" he spoke then duck his hand to his pocket to take a key with a key chain that have a stop sign shape

Kasuka took the key "Thanks, nii-san" he said then drive away "Kasuka?" he turn around and see Tom holding two cup of coffee on his hand and Vorona follow behind him "Is he need something?" ask the dark skinned man while handed one of the coffee Shizuo took it and then they start walk again "Well, apparently Kasuka runaway from his shoot and planning to spend today with his girlfriend, he ask my apartment key to watch some movie on my apartment" explain the blond

"Hm, he's really in love maybe it's your time to loosen up" he suggested, the blond tilt his head "About what?" he ask while Vorona keep watching them from behind "About woman of course but if i hadn't wrong, you are Bi right?" he asked The blond shrugged "Well, for me gender wasn't a problem but i haven't think about it" he replied bluntly "Come on, Shizuo. You're already 24, you need to try to find a girlfriend or boyfriend" he said "Don't be so ridiculous, there's no one out there want to be with me. They scared of me" he say "No, senpai. There's other people who didn't scared of you" said Vorona

"Right? You just have to try it" insist Tom "Alright, i'll think about it" he replied "Shizu-o" he could hear a thick dialect, he look lift his head and see Simon standing infront of the Russian Sushi with a new employee "Sloan" greeted Vorona "Oh, Vorona. Are you in the middle of work?" ask the ex-russian assassin, the blonde woman nodded "How's your day?" she ask "Perfect, it's like i'm really born to work here with Simon and Dennis" he say with a huge smile "Don't exaggerate like that, we really happy you are here to help us" the black skinned man said, Tom glance toward his watch "Look at the time, we still have a job guys" he exclaim "See you, Sloan" say Vorona "Have a nice day, don't fight. Fighting is no good" Simon shouted

* * *

"It sure really peace lately" say a certain Yakuza "Isn't that good? Do you hate peace, Akabayashi-san?" ask the little girl who stood beside him "It's not something like that, Lady Akane. Peace is good but it's kinda boring" he said, the little girl tilted her head "Akabayashi, don't put a weird idea like that on Lady Akane mind" said a man who sit on the fountain behind them "I'm not put any weird idea, i just try to explain what it mean by a peaceful who bring tedious" he smirked

"Oh yeah, do you heard any news about the informant-kun?" the red devil asked "Dunno, i haven't contact him yet" replied Shiki "Are you sure you want to let it go that talented informant?" he ask with grinned "Well, he left me with no choice. I guess neither of us could ever fully tame him" he chuckled "Yeah, i guess you right" say Akabayashi, Shiki sighed "Shizuo onii-chan" exclaim Akane while running toward the blond with ex-bartender suit "Akane-chan" the blond mumble and little shock when the little girl hugging his leg "I'm really miss you"

"Hey, there. Take it easy" he chuckled as he bent down and ruffle the little girl hair "What are you doing here?" he ask "I just want to walk around with Akabayashi-san and Shiki-san" reply Akane, Shizuo stiffened and look toward two guy that standing behind Akane  
The blond take a deep breath then looking toward his boss "Senpai, can i have a minutes?" he ask, Tom feel confused by Shizuo sudden favor but he agreed "Just don't take long" he said, the blond nodded as reply

He walk toward the guy who wear white suit "Are you the one named Shiki from Awakusu-kai" he ask, the older male raised his eyebrow, this is his first time to talk with Ikebukuro strongest man and he never thought the day would come, he nodded. "Could we have a talk? Just the two of us?" he ask, Shiki was taken back by the sudden request, he glance toward Akabayashi who gave him a shrug, he sighed "Okay, let's talk about it somewhere else" he say, the blond nod

Both of them walked toward the fast-food restaurant near them, Shiki order a black coffee while Shizuo order a strawberry milkshake "I never thought you would order something sweet like that" the older man said as he look at the blond glass that full of pink liquid "I just have a sweet teeth" reply the blond, it was true that he have a sweet teeth. He really like a sweet things despite his scary appearance and reputation no one would ever dare to thought about it or even talk about it

"So, did you need something from me, Heiwajima-kun?" he ask, the blond shocked when the older male already know his name "How did you-" he was gonna ask about it but he was cut off by Shiki "Do you think i won't check your background when you this close with Lady Akane?" The blond nod in understanding "So, did you need something from me?" he ask again "I'm wondering what are they talk about inside?" ask Akane who waiting outside the restaurant with Akabayashi

"That's a conversation between a grown male, Lady Akane. So you wouldn't understand even though i'm telling you" he said while ruffling the little girl head "Geez, i'm really curious now" she pouted and the older male laughing to see her action  
'Well, they must be talking about informant-kun' he thought "I heard that you work with the fle- i mean Izaya, is that true?" he ask with serious tone, there's a silence but Shiki answered "Yeah, you can call it like that.  
He work for me as my informant, you already got your answer. Now this is my turn to ask something toward you" the blond little tensed because he already can guess what Shiki would ask toward him 'Why are you even asking me that?" he ask

"I... It's... I want... If you work with him then you must be know where or how is he condition, right?" he ask, honestly Shiki was a little bit surprised by the blond question, he of all people come to Shiki just want to ask how or where is his arch-enemy, is they even enemy? "Interesting, may i know why do you want to know about it?" he inquired "I... I just feel responsible for what happen, that's all" Shiki raised his eyebrow "Are you sure it's just the feeling of guilt? Because i sense something else here" he say while grinned  
"I don't know what are you talking about" he try to denied but Shiki only narrowed his eyes

"Kid, you have to know that i'm more older than you and from the experience i have in my life, i could easily know that you were lying to me. So tell me the real answer" he say coldly

"I don't know about it but what i feel is guilty, nothing else. That's why i ask you if you know anything about Izaya" Shizuo know that Izaya must be already dead or fell into coma somewhere in this world, but even though he know about it, he just want to make sure  
Because this past one half year, he's really dying wanting to know how the informant condition right now, is he a live or not, Is he awake or coma, how much Shizuo success to break him and would Izaya be able to stay strong

This question has been appear in the blond mind and it's slowly drive him crazy"What kind of answer will satisfy you, Heiwajima-kun?" the blond look at the Yakuza with confused face, Shiki chuckled "You want to hear the bad news first or the good one?" he ask "The good one, please" he said "I don't know where Izaya is but there's a big chance he still alive" he tolf Shizuo

"And the bad news?" ask the blond "The bad news is... I'm sorry but, that's all i know" a smile start forming on the Yakuza face "Did you care about him?" his sudden question made the blond choked on his own drinks "Don't get the wrong idea just because i asked how is he" he growled Shiki smiled "He'll surely come back here but he don't know when exactly he would setting his foot here" he said "Thank you for the information, Shiki-san. I'm really appreciate it" after that he stood up and excuse himself

"So what do you guys talking about?" ask Akabayashi who waiting infront of the restaurant "He's asking about Izaya" reply the other male "Like i thought" Akabayashi bragged "It surely wasn't hatred if he ask me about Izaya" mumbled Shiki

"Well, they say Hate is the ultimate shape of love" the one eyed man say "Such a twisted feeling" comment Shiki "For a twisted person" add Akabayashi, Shiki laughed when he hear that "Akabayashi-san, Shiki-san. Let's eat some ice cream" cooed Akane

* * *

"Tch, Akatsuji-sensei such a demon" Kida complained as he and his friend walk down on Ikebukuro sidewalk "He just doing his job" Saki try to calmed him down "But to think he will torturing us like that, he's really a demon" say Mairu "Yes, demon" add Kururi "We just running around the field, guys" say Mikado while sighed "My leg will definitely hurt tomorrow" Aoba said "Yeah, i guess i'll skip school tomorrow. I can't take it anymore" say Kida dramatically "Masaomi, it's a first day school. You can't skip tomorrow no matter what happen"

Mikado scold him "Yeah yeah, you really same like Akatsuji-sensei. Do you guys by any means related?" he teased "Masaomi" the younger blond chuckled "Isn't that Celty-san?" ask Anri pointed toward the black rider  
"Yeah, she look rushed" comment Kida, but then a lot of police follow her "I guess, i know why she in rushed" say Anri, the other laughed "Celty-san never change" Kida say wipe some tears from his eyes "Yeah" Mikado agreed

* * *

_'This is bad, this is bad, this is bad'_ the dullahan thought _'Why this cops never leave me alone?! They even didn't scared of my shadow, what a scary human'_ she take a sharp turn but the police keep following behind her _'What should i do?'_ she thought and keep taking a sharp turn to escape from the cops. After two hours, she finally escape from the cops and get back home "Welcome back, Celty" greet her fiance "What happen?" Shinra's really good at reading his fiancee face even though she didn't have any head [The cops chasing me around the city again]  
She plopped to the couch feel exhausted "Well, they just doing what they thought is right" he say while took a seat beside her [It exhausted me] she say through her PDA "Well, it's nice to see you my daughter in law" they could hear a familiar voice coming from behind them

The dullahan stiffened when she sees the insane scientist a.k.a Shinra father, Shingen. Standing behind them [Why is he here!] Shinra chuckled nervously "You see, my father say he just want to visit" he replied

_Yeah, Ikebukuro become peaceful city now... But, something in the dark are planning something and it never good_


	2. Reason

**Träumerei**  
**Chapter 2 : Reason**

* * *

The breeze blow perfectly, it's spring and the weather really perfect. It just another peaceful day in Ikebukuro, the various sound of engine coming from various car on the road, the sound of people walking echoed through the sidewalk, the citizen who passing by with their own bussiness. It wasn't Ikebukuro without the crowdness

The two childhood friends walked on the sidewalk, wearing school uniforms, they were walking towards their school Raira academy "What a beautiful weather to start another day in my highschool life. I can't wait to see what gonna happen today although, i didn't like the piece of trash called school" chirped the young blond as he twirling around like a little child, earn a weird gaze from the other pedestrian but he didn't bother about it neither the raven who walked behind him. He just sighing to see his childhood friend behaviour "Masaomi, don't bounce around like a child like that" he say, the young blond stopped and turn around to face the raven "Oh please, Mikado. I'm just enjoying this perfect weather" he said

"Yeah, i know today is good weather but don't act so dramatic like that" said Mikado "We should thanked Izaya for this" he exclaimed earn a confused look from his friend "What do you mean by that? I thought you hate him" the raven inquired, Kida laughing really hard "What?" ask Mikado getting more confused by the blond attitude "Don't take me wrong, i'm really hate that bastard, i'm despise him and i'm sure everyone feel the same as me. I just say we should thanked him because of him leave this town, finally we could life in peace" he said "I'm really happy he decide to leave but i'm still hoping he already dead somewhere" Kida say contented

Mikado sighing "Well, it's been quite along time since Izaya-san last seen here or Shinjuku, everyone also didn't know where he is. But even though like that i'm still hoping he's still alive somewhere out there and will come back here someday" he mumble, Kida widened his eyes "Mikado! Don't do that" Kida shouted at him, the raven blinked "What?! What did i do?" he asked look confused, his innocent look made Kida let out a long sigh "You shouldn't wishing something like that, people always say _'be careful to what you're asking for or it will come true'_ and because you talking about him, you just ruined my mood" he pouted

"Don't be so childish, i know Izaya-san might doing bad things and i also know what he did to you but i believe deep down he's a good guy. I'm not justify what he's doing but i believe somewhere out there, there's someone more worst thsn him" he told his childhood friend, but Kida just scoffed in return "You really soft, Mikado. That's why people always took advantage from you and using you. And the worst part is, you always forgive them" he growled

"Don't be like that, right now maybe Izaya-san are dying somewhere" Mikado argued "I don't care, it's better if he's dead. He's such a bastard in his life. He never do something right, he even played with other people life, so Yes! It's better if he dying and died" he barked, then without his realizing it a pair of leg running toward him and then one of them flying toward Kida head and send him to the ground, hard. He groaned while try to stood uo "What the hell?! Who did that?!" he barked and look up only to find a pair of twin glaring at him with a death glare "Who are you?! And what the hell are you doing?!" he ask while stood up and rubbed his head "That's hurt, you know. You can't just go and kick someone on their head, what if they got injured? You lucky it was me" he railed towsrd the twin, the braid one scoffed and cross both of her arm infront of her chest "Unbelievable!" she yelled and pointed her finger toward Kida

"Did you just say bad things about my brother?! I can't accept it, if you do that again, i'll definitely beat you next time we meet" the braid one said motion her neck and bring her finger across it, while the other keep looking at Kida emotionless "I don't care about that, just who the hell are you?" ask Kida, Mikado place his arm to the blond shoulder "Masaomi, calm down. They are Izaya-san little sister" said Mikado trying to calm down Kida "Huh, so you're the little sister of that bastard. Sorry, i'm not rude. I'm just saying the facts" he say sound prudly "I'll kill you" she say, Kururi nodded in agreement "Kill" she said "As expected from Orihara family. They so barbaric" he mocked "Unacceptable! I wish you and your love die a painful death and end up in the hell" she yowled

"What-" before Kida could fully react Mairu already reach for Kururi hand, took it and they start running "I hope you die soon, BAKA BAKA!!" she yelled sticking her tongues out, the young blond growled "Those girl really got my nerve" he say "You have to calm down, Kida. It's your own fault to insult their brother infront of them" said Mikado "Eh? But, i'm right, right? Izaya's even worst than me" Kida pouted "Oh yeah, if i think about it again. I hear that Kishitani-san, Celty-san and Heiwajima-san are trying find information about him, right?" the raven nodded "I've been wondering, why they want to seek for that bastard. They even use their source" he mumble. Mikado looked at his childhood friend and smile sadly _'Because you don't know how much lonely person Izaya is, he never show it but if you take a good look of him you could tell easily. And because of the same reason Kishitani-san, Celty-san and Heiwajima-san seek him. I hope wherever Izaya-san is... He will come back here again, because he didn't know there's people waiting for him'_ he thought

* * *

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'll get the money! Please don't kill me!" the man shrieked trying to cover his head as he was lifted off the ground by none other than Heiwajima Shizuo, the fortissimo of Ikebukuro. He looked close to fainting too so the ex-bartender decided to let him go as Tom did the rest. His job was just to scare them anyway.

The fake blond take out one of his cigarette and lit it, he could feel the nicotine slowly filled his lung and calmed him down "Are you okay, Shizuo-senpai?" he turn around and see toward his kouhai who standing beside him, wearing her usual emotionsless face as she looked at the blond "Yeah" he paused while blow some smoke "I'm okay, why do you ask?" the blond woman tilted her head "Senpai... Look more irritated than usual" she observed, the ex-bartender looked at her "I see... I didn't realize it" he mumble

"Is there something wrong?" she ask again "Nah, it's okay. Don't worry about it" reply the older male "Guys, let's go to another client" say Tom as he walked out from the man's house "Senpai, do you get the money?" ask Shizuo "Yeah, i got it" he say show the blond the brown envelope in his hand. The blond nodded. "Come on, we still have so many to go" the black skinned man said as he start walking, Shizuo and Vorona following him from behind. After seversl minute has passed, Tom tried to break the silence between them "It's really quite lately herez right?" he asked "Yeah, you right" reply blond "Affirmative, i like this peace" she said "Me too" Tom say agreed with his lover.

_'Yeah, it's really peace... Peaceful but boring... Boring... Boring... Boring... Without that louse'_

* * *

"Well, today's school is really boring as usual. I'm dissapointe" Kida whined as he, Mikado and Anri walked down on Ikebukuro sidewalk, Saki currently hang out with Celty to learn how to cook and leave Kida with no choice but to go home with his two bestfriend "What are we gonna do today? Want to go to arcade?" ask Kida breaking the silence between them, Mikado look confused at him "Now?" he ask "Next week. Of course now" he said, Mikado hummed "What about you, Sonohara-san?" asked Mikado

Anri look at him puzzled "O-of course" she said shyly "Well, if Sonohara-san want to go then i'm gonna go with you guys too" said Mikado who earn the look from Kida "What?" he ask "Nothing~ i just never know you could be so hot" sang Kida, Mikado face redden as he register what Kida just say "Ba-baka, of course not" he said try ti hid his blushed face. They start walked again but Anri suddenly stopped in her track. The other man realize it and stopped to look at her "What's wrong, Anri?" ask Kida, Anri looked into something in her right and seemed terrified "It's impossible" she mumbled, Mikado and Kida exchange a look before followed where Anri gaze toward to... That's when they widened their eyes

* * *

Shizuo, Tom and Vorona were walking down on Ikebukuro sidewalk "How many do we have for today, Senpai?" asked the ex-bartender "Hm, i guess we still have 5 to go" he replied, the blond nodded "Let's just go to another two client and then we could stop for lunch break" he said "Good idea" replied the ex-bartender "Affirmative, i want to check how Sloan doing" said Vorona. They keep walking, until a loud sound shocked them, the citizen immediately running away here and there, create a riot "What's happen?" ask Shizuo "It's like sound of a gun" reply Vorona, another loud sound could be hear again and again echoed through the street "We have to get away from the crowd, get some safe place to hide, it's dangerous to stay here. It's open area" Vorona suggested "Yeah, you right. Let's go" said Tom, both of them start walking away but Shizuo doesn't follow them, Tom stopped then turn around "What are you waiting for, Shizuo. Let's go" said Tom

Another loud could be hear again "It's okay, i'll catch up on you guys later. I need to help the injury people" he said, Tom looked hesitant but Shizuo spoke again "It's okay, a mere bullet won't hurt or stop me" Tom nodded "Be careful, okay" he said, both of them start walked toward safe place while Shizuo walk around, search for someone who get injured. He keep walking until he took a glimpse of someone on the ground, without waiting again he dashed toward them. He really shocked to see the familiar highschooler lying on the ground "Are you guys, okay?" he ask while running toward the girl

"Heiwajima-san" one of them called before lost conscious "Shit, oi wake up" the blond try to wake her but no avail. He look around to see the other teen lying not far from her "I should brought them to Shinra" he mumbled "Shizuo!" he turn his head and see Kyohei and the gang "What happen?" ask Saburo driving his van toward him "They got shot, we have to help them and bring them to Shinra" reply the blond, the back seat door swung open and reveal the duo Otaku "Anri-chan" shout Erika shake the highschooler shoulder "Just bring them inside" shout Saburo

Another sound could be heard when they already inside the van "Step on the pedal now?!" shout Kyohei "Yeah, i know that too" replied Saburo, he stepped on the pedal really hard and soon they drive away from there "What the heck was that?" ask Saburo "Oh my god, they lost so much blood. Hurry up, Saburo" cooed Erika with panic written all over her face "I know that, but i don't want any police to chase us, it'll need time to free from them" argued Saburo "Just keep push the wound, it'll slow down the bleeding" hollered Kyohei

After a couple minute, they reach the underground doctor place. Shizuo, Kyohei and Saburo bring the highschooler while Erika and Walker followed behind them, when they walked out from the elevator, Shizuo didn't bother to knock, he just bring his foot and take down the door "Shinra?!" he shouted "Shizuo, did you know how-" the brunette stop talking when he sees Shizuo and the other and his attention turn toward the unconscious body "Bring them inside" he ordered. They nodded and walk into the brunette apartment "Father, Emilia. I need you guys to help me" he said, the gas mask who currently sitting on the cocuh with his wife, turn to see his son "It's so rare for you to ask for my help" he said "It's not the right time to talk about that" he said "What's wrong?" ask Emilia "My friend, they got wounded" he said while prepare the operation room [Let me help you prepare the tool] the dullahan said

Shinra nodded "Okay, you can bring them to operation room" order Shingen. Shizuo nodded while put the highschooler, followed by Kadota and Saburo. After that Shingen, Shinra and Emilia walk inside the operation room and closed the door. Shizuo and the other plopped down on the couch, feel exhausted [Let me bring something to drink] she typed "Thanks" replied the blond "Thanks, Celty-san" said Erika, not long after that the dullahan came back from the kitchen with five cup of green tea

"That's really exhausted one" comment Saburo "What exactly happen there?" ask Kyohei toward the blond [Eh? You don't know what happen?] asked the dullahan, Kyohei shrug his shoulder "When we came, Shizuo already there with them" he replied [Shizuo, did you know what happen?] ask Celty "I don't know either, i'm in the middle of work with Tom when i heard the first shoot, Vorona suggest us to search for a safe place. But when i hear another shoot and it's almost three times, i told them i will catch them after i help whoever it is, and when i found them... they already lying on the ground" he explain

"And after that we came and help you" finish Kyohei, the blond nodded "This is crazy, who in their right mind to shoot in the middle of day among the crowd?" ask Saburo "Maybe this is terrorist" replied Walker [Or maybe this is a new gang?] asked Celty "Well, we csn't jump into conclusion, just wait till they sake up" said Kyohei while let out a long sigh [Anyway, you guys are lucky that Shingen and Emilia was here. I don't know if Shinra could help them by himself] she say through her PDA.

Two hours after that Shingen and Emilia walk out from the room "How's them?" ask Kyohei "Luckily for them the wound doesn't that bad" he said "Would they fine now?" Erika asked "Yeah, they will fine now, just sleeping. Better don't disturb them" replied Emilia. Not long after that Shinra walk out from the room "Well, that was a big surprise" he said while sitting on the couch "They are fine, Anri just got a shot on her right leg. Mikado got one shot in his chest but, his vital was fine. Kida got two shot, in his right shoulder and his chest but they will be alright. What exactly happen?" he ask and Shizuo explain everything to him and success to made him surprise with mouth parted and eyes widened "That's dangerous, you guys should be careful. Do you know who behind this?" he ask "I don't know either" replied the blond "Sorry, i still have a job" he say while walk toward the door and leave the underground doctor apartment

**A couple day laters**

"How are you guys doing?" ask Shinra as he checked the highschooler condition. They currently sitting on the couch "Thank to you, Kishitani-san. I'm feel alot better now" say Mikado "Yeah, we should thanked you" added Anri "Yeah, you saved us" agreed Kida "Well, i'm really happy i could help but i guess you should thank Shizuo and the other. They're the one who bring you here" he say. Suddenly, the door bell ringing and Celty opened it "Anri-chan, how are you feeling now?" asked Erika as she running toward Anri and hugged her "I'm fine, thanks Karisawa-san" he said "Osu, we came today to visit" say Walker "How are you guys feeling?" ask Kyohei "Never been better" replied Kida "Good. Now could you tell us what exactly happened that day?" Kyohei asked. The highschooler look at each other "Well, to tell you the truth. I don't exactly remember what happen. We just on our way back from school, that's when this mysterious man appear among the crowd" replied Mikado

"A mysterious man?" ask Shizuo "Yeah, he just keep staring at us. He wear white clothes and wear something... Like a white mask and i don't really remember about it but after a couple minute we decide it's kind of creepy and intend to start walk agaun but then he suddenly aim us with his gun and calmly shot us. He look really calm even though he point the gun in the middle of the crowd" added Kida "Yeah, it's like he didn't scare to get caught" say Mikado "And after that, we couldn't remember again. We just remember the loud noise and the riot" say Kida again "I see... Well, we have to be careful now. He might some psychopath who like hurt people" say Shinra "How about you, Anri-chan? Do you remember something?" ask Shinra

The girl look like thinking about something until her eyes suddenly widened "Izaya-san" she muttered made everyone inside the room fell silence [E-eh? What do you mean by Izaya?] asked the dullahan "Did that louse behind this?" ask Shizuo "So he the one behind this" mumble Saburo "He should just dead" growl Kida "Hey, don't jump to conclusion like that" Kyohei said "But, who might behind this if not him? I should know he was somewhere out there" Kida argued "N-no, that's not what i mean" say Anri, the other looked at her, confused. [Then, what do you mean by Izaya?] ask the dullahan

"Please don't think i'm crazy or what but before any of us realize the man presence, suddenly i saw something that made me stop" she say "Oh, i remember now. You suddenly stop walking and you look terrified about something, that's when we realize the weird man" Mikado said "Yeah, but it's not the man that made me stopped and terrified. It's because..." she took a deep breath "I saw Izaya-san standing in the middle of the crowd and he was staring back at me" she explain "WHAT?!" Shinra and the other shocked to hear what Anri just said "He's still alive?" Erika asked "Are you sure that Izaya?" ask Kyohei "Yes, i'm really sure. But there something weird about him" she muttered [Something weird? What it is?] Celty asked through her PDA

"He looked really different, his skin so pale just like a ghost. He just standing there, looked at me with his red eye, it make me uncomfortable, his hand was inside his pocket so i thought he would draw his knife. But, he didn't do anything he just keep staring at me. At the first i thought it was someone else because the man i saw wearing the same jacket like Izaya-san but the fur is red, so i thought i was just seeing things. But something weird happened, that's when he suddenly looked surprise about something. Then he turn his face to looked toward his right, i follow his gaze and realize the man who staring at us. When he point his gun and shot Mikado, i become panic but i remember that when u look toward where Izaya-san standing, i could see he walked toward the man with a knife in his hand. That's when the man got into fight with Izaya-san and if i remember, the man keep shooting his gun while fighting with Izaya-san. But, i couldn't remember again when one of the bullet hit me" she said, the group fell into silence

"So that's maybe why you guys didn't got serious injury" mumble Shinra "Is that mean Iza-iza still out there somewhere alive?" ask Erika "I don't know, but if i think about how badly his injury. There's only little chance he still alive" Shinra said while take out his phone, the blond didn't say anything but then his phone start ringing, he pick it up "Yeah?" he greeted _"I'm sorry, Heiwajima-san. This is me, Yoshimune Miyoshi. There's something i want to tell you"_ Shizuo suddenly feel a weird feeling in his stomach but decide to brush it off "Yeah, what it is?" he ask _"A-ano... It's about Tanaka-san and Vorona-san. They got injured and now they're in hospital"_ that's when Shizuo lost control and crush his phone "What happen?" ask Shinra "It's Tom and Vorona" he replied

* * *

"Sorry to make you worried, but i'm really fine. Right, Vorona?" said the black skinned man toward the blond haired woman who sit on the bed beside his bed "Affirmative, Shizuo-senpai didn't need to worried. The stabber miss the important vital" she said "Still, i shouldn't have leave you guys alone, i'm sorry" say the blond "How many time i should say that it's alright, Shizuo. It's not your fault, it's my fault who didn't realize that someone following us to the alleyway" say Tom again [But how did this happen?] ask the black ridder who came along with the blond

"We just doing our job collecting a debt until this man keep followed us and somehow success to cornered us into some dark alleyway. So Vorona decide to face the man and ask him what he want" explain Tom "Yes, but then he suddenly take out a knife and start running toward me" said Vorona "Both of them keep fighting until out of nowhere, another man came from behind me, i fight him but well, you know i can't fight so he stab me. To think abou it again, how embarassing, getting stabbed infront of my girlfriend, i'm really weak" said Tom, the blond shook his head

"That's not true, Senpai. At least you try to fight that bastard" said Shizuo while clench his fist "That's right, Tom. Normal people will run or hide but you fight him. You were amazing" say Vorona agreed with Shizuo, Tom blushed and shook his head "But, that's the reason you got distracted and got stabbed right? I'm really sorry about that" he said, Vorona shook her head "That's okay, i'm really fine" she said "Thanks" the other man muttered [Anyway, did you guys see the culprit?] ask the dullahan

"Calm down, Shizuo" said the older man, Vorona shifted and then face Celty "Unfortunately no. They wear kind of mask that fully cover their face so we couldn't see their face" she replied [Do you mean a kind of white mask?] ask the dullahan "How did you know about it?" ask Tom "Our friend also got attacked by some bastard who wear a full face mask" replied the ex-bartender "That's weird, it is a new gang?" he asked [We don't know, we didn't have any clue about them] she said "Ah! I thing remember something now" Tom suddenly shouted made they turn their head toward him

"What it is? What do you remember, Senpai?" ask Shizuo [We might could catch the culprit if you remember something about them] Celty said through her PDA "Ah, it's not about the culprit. But i think, I saw something strange after i got stabbed, i guess i just hallucinate or seeing things" he said "No, just tell us. It's might something important" insisted the ex-bartender, Tom sighed "It might sound weird and i might sound crazy but, after the man left us and before i pass out. I could see him" he said "See who?" ask Shizuo, the older man took a deep breath an looked serious "Izaya... I saw him jumping from above building and landed infront of us" he say make Shizuo and Celty stiffened

"Affirmative, now i remember it too. He was there but he look really different at that time" added Vorona "Right, i thought about the same thing too. He look exactly like Izaya, he wear the same jacket he always wear but the fur is red. I know it's him but something feel different" [What do you mean different?] ask Celty "It might sound weird but, somehow his eyes look distant and unfocus. Honestly, i thought that time he gonna finish us for some revenge but he didn't. He just take out his phone and call for an ambulance" said Tom. Shizuo raised his eyebrow "Eh?" is all he could say "I know, it's really weird but i'm really sure he's calling an ambulance" said Tom [How did you know he called for ambulance?] ask the dullahan "His voice" replied Vorona "What do you mean his voice?" ask Shizuo

"I might lost my energy to keep standing but i still have my conscious. I could hear Orihara Izaya asked some ambulance to came and help us" she replied "And the weirdest doesn't stop there, because after he call the ambulance, he kneel down infront of me and take off his jacket, rip some of the cloth and wrap it around my wound. He didn't say anything to me, and after that he goes toward Vorona and do the same thing. But, i don't remember anything after that because i lost my conscious" he explained. Celty and Shizuo fell silence, they didn't know how to react "Time for check up" said a nurse who came to the room with big smile plastered on her face "Oya, i don't know if you guys have a visitor" she say while doing several check up to Vorona and Tom

"Well, it's look like you two already fine. Both of you just need some time to rest and maybe when you charge from this hospital, you could say thank you to your saviour. If it's because of him maybe you two would be in dangerous state" she say cheerfuly "Our saviour?" ask Tom "Ara, you don't remember? The one who wrap your wound with the cloth, it was a briliant action cause it's made your bleeding stop and made you survive until we came" she say [A-ano, excuse me. But do you see who it is?] ask Celty "Unfortunately, he already gone when we came" she say

* * *

"Okay, that's really weird" comment Kida as soon as Celty and Shizuo finished telling their story to the other about what happen to Tom and Vorona including the part where Izaya came. "It's unbelievable" he said again clench his hand into fist "Calm down, Kida" say Mikado "How could i calm down?! This might be his plan, he planning this to make such a drama in order to make us believe he's change, show us that he such a hero and then when we forgive and believe him, he would stab us from behind. That's the person Orihara Izaya is" he hollered "Kida, how could you accuse him like that? I know he's bad person but i doubt he would do something like this" say Mikado "But that bastard always had his own way to make us believe him" Kida argued

"But Kida-" Mikado word been cut by Anri "I don't know if he really change or just acting but we should think about it" she say "I don't think he did it" Shinra stated made all of them looking toward the underground doctor "But the prove already infront of us, there's no other people would know about Tanaka-san and Vorona-san schedule beside him" retord Kida "I don't care about it" the brunette stated "Even if there's a strong prove about it, i don't thing he's the culprit. Plus i know him from middle school" he added "Oh, come on guys. It's Orihara Izaya we talking about, if someone really planning this to make such drama then it made me more believe it was him, behind this" he say

"Kida might be right" said Kyohei "No, he's not" insisted Shinrs "Why?" ask Kyohei "Because if Izaya really planning this to make us believe in him and forgive him then why wouldn't he just show himself infront of us right now? Why wouldn't he just call me when Anri and the other got shot? Or why he didn't just show himself infront Shizuo when he save you and act like he's save you. Or when Tanaka-san and Vorona got stabbed, why wouldn't he just call me instead a hospital? Why he didn't wait for the ambulance to come? It would prove him that he was a hero right? But no, he didn't call me nor show himself infront of us. I know that he's trying to hiding from us. If that's the case then it's mean it wasn't him who behind this, right?" explain Shinra

The room fell into silence, until Shinra opened his mouth "Yet, it's really working if he try to hid. Because i'm already contact every acquaintance i know, but i can't find him. And now, a new gang appear here and we didn't have any clue about them" growl the underground doctor. It was shocked everyone how the most cheerful person among them could lost control like that [It's okay, Shinra. We will find Izaya and for now let's search any clue about this new gang] she assured, the brunette smile "Thank you, Celty" he said

No one dared to argue with Shinra because they know, how much he stressed to find any clue about Orihara Izaya now. After that day, he really worried about Izaya and the other respect him for the friendship he had with Izaya so they try to help him with their own way

Even after one half year, Shinra still hoping that his friend would be fine wherever he now and hoping that someday he would go back to Ikebukuro. "i've been wondering... Why did you try that hard to find him? Even Shizuo trying to find him, didn't you guys hate each other?" ask Kyohei, the blond sighed "I was hate that louse to the point i want to kill him but something happened and that's make me change how i see him" he said "What do you mean something happened?" ask Kida "Say... Did you guys ever see Izaya crying?" Shinea asked, the room suddently fell silence "Why are you ask that?" ask Kyohei "Because we've seen it" the underground doctor replied while adjust his glasses "We seen how the mighty Orihara Izaya break down"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me to update... My draft suddenly gone and i have to rewrite it again, i forgot to make a backup and it's really tormenting for me... But i hope you guys like it
> 
> See you next chapter  
> ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I just want you to know that the word "Träumerei" came from Germany, it have mean "Daydreams"
> 
> This story have a dark part but there's also humor and comedy on this. I decide to not write dark themed, for now.
> 
> Well, i hope you like the first chapter and please leave a comment or review because i need it to fix anything wrong with this fanfic.
> 
> Well, then. See ya next chapter  
> ^^


End file.
